Roamers of Olympus
by Shine Bright Like a Doitsu
Summary: Roamers of Olympus includes Both the Greek and Roman characters from Rick Riordans books, but I added more character and my characters are who the story focuses in on.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_The creatures began to surround us. Echidna, Chimera, Giants, Cyclops, and other monsters that I didn't know the name for began to laugh. Taunting, pointing, they all seemed so happy that they'd captured us. We had failed._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Diclaimer: I don't own **_**The Lighting Theif, **_**but I've read it**

Alright. My name is Bellatrix Gable. Bella for short. I've got a pretty strange life. Let's see. I'm a fifteen year old girl who kills monsters for a living. What am I forgetting? Oh right, My dad is Neptune. Try putting all of _that _on a collage application. Where do I live, you ask? I live in on an enchanted island inside a series of magical treehouses with five other kids and their strange animals. On top of that, I share the traits of all my God/demigod ansestors. (The last thing I said is top-secret. As in, tell anyone and I will hunt you down and kill you. Or force you to eat Apollo's cooking. I haven't decided which is worse.)

This story, as in my story, begins in England, where I had been raised. My mom had gone insane, and I never knew my dad. Anyway, back to the story. I was just minding my own buisness, walking down the street to my _lovely_ school (not) when a creepy woman, who looked about thirty started to fallow me. If I crossed the street, she crossed the street. If I made a turn down Pikadeli Road, so did she. (Pikadeli Road doesn't exist. I made it up.) Finally, I turned around and shouted, "What is your deal?" She smiled, showing perfect doll teeth. "Well, aren't you a snippy little demigod?" she said. "Wait, what? Demigod? What the heck is _that?_" Needless to say, I was a little confused. Then, something even weirder happened.

She turned into a snake with a human head. (That's a little freaky, right? Good. I thought it was just me.)

"_Found it!_" A boy who looked about my age came out from an alley. Carrying a crossbow. Riding a _horse. _Four other kids, who also looked my age fallowed him, also carrying various wepons. The other kids were fallowed by an armored dog, cat, bird, and snake. Oh, and the kids were all wearing peices of Greek and Roman armor.

After a few minutes of intense battle, snake lady vaporized. The guy on the horse said, "Well, that was a first-rate Echidna you had there. My name's Sid." Up close, Sid looked like he had been raised on punk-rock music and coffee. A girl came up behind him and smacked him upside the head. "No flirting! We need to get going." Sid's face flushed. "I-I wasn't flirting!" Then the girl turned and looked at me. She had silver hair with green streaks. I thought it was dyed, but then I realized it was natural. "This girl must be pretty powerful to attract monsters like _that." _To me, she said, "Hi. My name's Era. Era Nightshade." I introduced myself. "I'm...Bella." Then Era introduced me to Sara, Pheonix, and Lucas. Then she introduced me to Thorn (the Cat), Fang (the dog), Flame (the horse), Phil (the snake), and Knife (the bird). Then Pheonix motioned for all of us to back to the alley of which they came.

The alley was a huge portal to Long Island. (sort of).


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Fun Fact: Sandy portals also exist in the Kane Chronicals**

"If I go through there, will I end up as a bowl of Bellatrix?" I asked. Everyone laughed, but I was being serious. The huge pit of swirling sand didn't look too safe. Sid and Pheonix dragged me through the vortex. I have to admit, they were stronger than they let on with their scrawnyness. "Are you ready to have your mind literaly blown?" asked Sid, smiling. "Ummm...sure?" The sand dumped us onto a tiny island surrounded by crystal blue water. "Wow." I murmmured. Sid nodded in satisfaction.

"Yep. This is where we live, an uncharted island next to Long Island." Pheonix said. I turned around to look at the forest on the island. Huge tree houses loomed above. Stupidly, I asked, "Are those tree houses?" "Yep, and you have to build your own." Lucas said, a little smugly. "But, you get help from the rest of us, too." Sara said quickly, shooting an evil glance at Lucas.

"Come on. I'll show you the main house." Sid motioned for me to fallow him. Era and Pheonix tagged behind, leaving Lucas and Sara on the beach, bickering for no apparent reason. (Something about scaring me off.) I've got one thing to say, though. The main house is HUGE.

"This is the main house." Era said as she dramaticly waved her hand at the entire house. "Wow." I said, clearly amazed. "Oh, and here." Sara said handing me a red shirt. She and Lucas had come up to the house. And that's when I noticed under all of their armor, they were all wearing red shirts.

"The reason it's red is because red is the primary color shared between orange and purple. Other then that, I hate the color." Said Lucas. "Why purple and orange?" I asked. "Because of the fact that those are the two different camp's colors. Duh." Sara said. Pheonix and Sid exchanged glances, "What two camps?" I asked. "The Greek and Roman camps. Didn't you ever go to one?" Lucas asked. "No..." I answered, feeling a pit in my stomach. Something wasn't right. "How old are you? Era asked. When I answered fifteen, she said quietly, "But...you couldn't of survived that long...three years is a long time...your godly parent should of claimed you by now." "Godly parent?" I was begining to think these people were crazy. "Yeah...all of us have a godly parent. Mine is Bellona. The Roman godess of war." Sid said. They all stared at me like I had a third eye. "The prophecy says-" Lucas began but Sara cut him off. "We don't want to scare her!" She snapped. Then, Era said, "Well, the Gods haven't been communicating with us...maybe they've stopped claiming... any way, she is obviously a demigod, which means she can be Roamer." She looked at me, then said, "Do you want to be a Roamer? That's what we all are. We travel the world fighting off monsters." I thought for a second, then answered, "Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Okay, so it had been about a week. We'd fought about ten monsters, saved around five demigods, and found some other demigods that didn't know they were demigods. After getting all of that taken care of, We ended up back at the treehouse. Which is when Apollo showed up.

At first, it wasn't that noticable. I felt it get a little warmer, but that was it. About five minutes later, I was sweating. To death. I looked out the window, and a big ball of fire was heading straight towards the tree house. I screamed. All the other kids gathered around the window, saw the fire hurdling towards us, then sighed and went back to doing nothing. "IT'S A FREAKING GIANT BALL OF FIRE!" I screamed, wondering why they weren't doing anything. "Yeah, it's just Apollo. He checks in on us every week." Sid said lazily. "Oh, and the SUN GOD isn't a BIG FREAKING DEAL?" I shouted. What was wrong with these people?

After the sun landed, I saw it wasn't just the sun. It was a flaming bright red Jeep, surrounded by even more fire. Apollo got out of the front seat, and walked up to the bottom of the main house, where we were all standing. "Hey, guys! What'cha been doin'?" Apollo looked about seventeen, and he was kind of creeping me out. Shouldn't Gods be, well, Godly? "Sup, Apollo! We haven't been doing much, but we got a new recruit!" Sid said gesturing to me. Apollo's face got slightly serious, like he knew who I was, and that something bad had happened because of me. "Oh, I know who she is." He said. "Could you tell us who her parent is? You HAVE to know!" Era shreiked. Apollo said, "I'll tel you all over lunch. Come on!" Apollo said, motioning for us to get in the jeep. "There are six of us. We all can't fit in that." Sara pointed out. "Oh, right." Apollo said, then snapped his fingers and turned the jeep into a minivan. "I like to drive in style, but this will work." We mad sure the animals had food, and then we all piled in, and Apollo began to drive.

Have you ever been in an airplane? Well, it's not always a fun experiance. I felt like I was going to puke when we lifted off. But, what awaited us was worse than airsickness. It was...Apollos cooking.

"Instead of going somewhere to eat, I thought I'd just make something back at the palace." Apollo said as we landed. We all got out and headed up to the "palace". It was just a little cottage, but then we saw it for what it really was. Out of the corner of your eyes, if you looked hard enough, you could see it. Marble steps lead up to what looked like a Midevil castle, and there were twelve different bushes in the front, each shaped to look like one of the Olympians.

We walked upstairs, and sat at the huge dining room table. Then, Apollo went into the kitchen. After about thirty minutes, he walked out, with a gargantuate pot in his hands. "Gorgan Stew. It's a family recipe." Apollo said, setting down the pot. We all peered inside. The soup was GREEN. I could see stuff floating around in the liquid, but, I couldn't make out any distinct shapes. Apollo also looked inside. "Maybe we should just eat PB&J's." He said, grimancing at the smell.

"Alright, here's the deal. You are Neptune's daughter. You are also part of a huge prophecy involving a very angry Mother Earth, some really evil giants, and six other demigods. In fact, I am requesting a quest. Heh heh, 'requesting a quest'. Erm, anyway, You need to go to Camp Jupiter and find Jason Grace and Percy Jackson. I'll help you get there, but beware. There is a big jerk there. His name's Octavian, and he's a master at twisting words. I need you to go there, get the two kids, and go to Florida, where you'll find Brizo, the goddess who protected sailors. The camps need her in order to sail to Greece. All you need is for her to give her blessing. But, just to warn you, she's gotten a little senile, and she may try to kill you. Good luck!" Apollo said as we finished are sandwiches. With a wave of his hand, we vanished, and appeared in front of a boat. A really big boat.

Tons of kids were looking down at us from the boat, and even more were scattered around the boat. A blond kid carrying a long, really sharp knife came up to us, with a huge false smile on his face. "They have been summoned to tell us that the Greeks coming is a horrible thing. Am I right?" He asked, looking at me. "Umm no." I answered. "We're looking for Jason Grace and Percy Jackson." One kid with dark hair and sea-green eyes looked slightly panicked as he walked over. "I'm Percy..." He stated. And a blond kid blue eyes looked down from the ship. "And I'm Jason." "Good then. You people should be exited! You're going on a quest!" Sara said, obviously trying and failing to cheer them up. If anything, they looked even more panicked. "Let's get this show on the road!" A voice boomed from above. We all looked up, and the sun was directly above. "I, Jason Grace, accept this quest." Jason said, climbing down a rope to get off the boat. "And I, Percy Jackson, accept this quest." Percy said, walking over to us. "Alright then, the quest begins now!" Octavian said, smiling, like a tiger playing with it's dinner. "Take the helicopter, now that you have a son of Jupiter." He said, sheparding us to an air strip, where a helicopter was parked. Before we knew it, we were flying, with Jason steering. Suprisingly, it was really quiet. "Oh and by the way, guys, we're going to the sunshine state, and you've got a sister here, too." Sid said to Percy and Jason, who looked awful. "I didn't even get to talk to Annabeth that much..." Percy mumbled. This was going to be a really quiet three hours.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Before we even got to Florida, we had a little trouble. With only a half hour to go, we had to stop because Sid had to go...

"It's not my fault!" Sid said as we landed. "Just get it over with. We don't need to be here too long. I've got an uneasy feeling." Said Era. "Okay. I'll go up there." Sid said, pointing to a extreamly large house. "They'll let me go." He walked up, fallowed by Percy, who also had to. "Good Gods. Couldn't they just of held it?" Lucas muttered under his breath. I silently agreed. But then, we heard a gasp from the house. An old lady with a horribly distorted face had opened the door.

We shouldn't of been able to hear, but the woman's voice carried. "Why, who are you two? Shouldn't you be with your mother?" When they said they had to use the restroom, she said, "Ah. Come in, come in!" She ushered them inside. "I've got a bad feeling about this place. It's like I know something's wrong, but I can't put my finger on it. But something's not right about that lady." That's when we heard the scream.

Percy and Sid came sprinting out, fallowed by the old lady. But she wasn't an old lady anymore, she was a demon, literally. Going at a speed that shouldn't have been possible at her age, she was quickly gaining on them. Her mouth unhinged like a snake, and she popped her eyes out of their sockets and stuck them in her apron. "Demigods! They always taste the best!" She shrieked as she snatched at Sid's armor. She narrowly missed, and we began to all run towards the helicopter. "It's Lamia! She was cursed by Hera after Zues fell in love with her! Since Hera killed her kids, Lamia has devoured other's children! But she shouldn't be here...!" Pheonix said as we continued to run. But then, Lamia made another grab at Sid. And didn't miss. "HELP!" Sid screamed. His crossbow wasn't good for close up battles. He fumbled with his sword, but dropped it as Lamia picked him right off the ground. Percy drew his sword."Come on. Let's go help him." Lucas grumbled as we all drew our wepons.

It was a intense battle. At first, Lamia seemed to be delighted that a son of Zeus (Jason) was here to fight her. "Lovely! You know, I'm sort of like your stepmother. I was once a beutiful queen. My grandfather was Posiden." She said and smiled at Percy. Or grimanced. I really don't know. "Zeus fell in love with me." But that niceness vanished when Jason took a swipe at her and cut Sid free. And then it began to get even worse.

"Duck!" Pheonix said to Jason as she lashed out her sword. Jason ducked, and it hit Lamia. Right in the gut.

"You foolish demigod! Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of fabric these days?" Lamia screeched. As blood seeped through her apron. "I'll kill you!" She screamed as her mouth unhinged again. She took a wild grab at Pheonix, but Pheonix just stepped aside. "You really are pathetic. I almost feel bad about this." She said as she cut Lamia's leg wide open. Lamia fell to the ground. "Couldn't you just accept it? Your kids are gone, and you can't just take other's kids away from them." She said again. But this time, she knelt down and plucked something out of Lamia's apron pocket. Then I realized what it, or _they_ were.

"Gimme em' back! Give me back my eyes!" Lamia got up and tried to hobble towards Pheonix. "Please! I'll let you go! Just gimme back my eyes!" All of a sudden, Pheonix stood dead still. Sid then whispered, "She can't see you, and she can barely hear, but she can feel your movements."

"What, where did you go? Come on, little girl. I want my eyes back!" She used that tone of voice your grandmother uses when she's almost out of pateince. "I'll let you live if you give me the eyes."

I looked back, only a couple yards to the helicopter. Then I had an idea. I began to run. "There you are! Now gimme the eyes!" Lamia began to chase me. But then, what I was expecting happend. I heard a thud behind me, and Lamia was crumpled on the ground, slowly turning to dust. With an arrow in her back. Sid grinned.

After this little episode, we all headed back to the helicopter. Percy and Sid decided to hold it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When we finally reached Florida, we ran into a slight problem. Florida is pretty big. So we decided to check the best possible resource. Google Maps.

"It says here that there is an old folks home just south of Miami." Pheonix said as we crowded around a library computer. Sid groaned. "Why do we care about a nursing home? Old people make me uncomfortable. And we're in a LIBRARY. In FLORIDA. We should be on the beach right now!" Lucas, Percy, and Jason all nodded in agreement. Ignoring his comment, Era pointed at the screen. "It's not just any 'old folks home'. Look at the name. "Abrosia and Nectar Nursing Home. Kind of cheesy, but I bet that's where Brizo is." Pheonix logged off and we all exited the library. "Well that's 15 minutes of my life I'll never get back." Lucas said under his breath. We called a taxi, and we began our drive south.

We pulled into the nursing home driveway. It was a large, white building. And one of those neon signs that lights up was hanging above the entrance, but the 'A' in 'Ambrosia' was out and the entire sign kept flickering as if it would go out any second. It was sad.

We all walked in, with Pheonix in the lead. A woman dressed in the typical nurse uniform walked up to us. "May I help you?" Her tone stated that she DID NOT under ANY CIRCUMSTANCE want to help us. "Yeah. We're looking for Brizo." Sara stated in the most friendly tone she could muster. "Of course. No one EVER wonder where Achelois went." The nurse muttered under her breath. " Who's Achelois?" Percy asked. That made the nurse mad. "You dare insult me? I am Achelois! Sure, EVERYONE knows who Iris is, but that glorified water spout is insane. Does any one know who hard-working-under-paid Achelois is? Nope! The only minor Gods and Goddesses they know are the Wind Gods and Iris. Stupid mortals." "Ohhh...you're Achelois!" Percy said quietly. "So, you demigods are looking for Brizo, correct?" Achelois asked. " Yeah. Can you tell us where she is, please?" Sid was a nervous wreck. He was right. Old people do make him uncomfortable. "Well, are you family?" Achelois asked with a sly smile on her face. "No...but we need to talk to her." Jason spoke up. "Well, if your not family, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. NOW." "But...but..." Lucas stammered as we were all shoved out the door by Achelois. As the door shut, I heard Achelois mutter, "That'll teach them for not knowing who I was." Then the door slammed shut and we were left outside. In the dark.

"We'll have to find another way in." Percy said. "Well, no duh. We just got kicked out by an angry goddess." I snapped. Even though we were basicly brother and sister, I couldn't see how on EARTH I had gotten such a, well, dimwitted brother. But he was smart on occasions.

"Alright. Here's the plan" Lucas said. He opened up a window on his phone that showed the blueprints of the nursing home. "Percy, you distract Achelois while the rest of us sneak inside. Then, We'll find disguises, hack in to their main computer, and find out room Briza is in." While he had been talking, Pheonix walked around back. "Or," she said, "We could just go through the unlocked back door I just found." "So much for flare." Lucas muttered as we all fallowed Pheonix to the back door. On the way there, I asked how he had gotten the blueprints to the nursing home. He didn't say anything.

As soon as we snuck in, we heard footsteps coming in our direction. "Great. Just Great." Sid whispered. "First we sneak into a nursing house and then we get caught. This is really gonna mess with my reputation." We all piled into a janitors closest, and I peaked through the crack in the door.

Achelois was coming. She checked the back door, locked it, and said, "Well. at least no sane person would sneak into a nursing home at this time of night." Then she walked back to the front. We heard a door shut, and we all toppled out of the closet. "That was an experiance I wouldn't like to repeat." Era said. She wrinkled her nose. "Some of you guys smell funny."

When we got to the main room, we found the computer. Turns out, Lucas_ is_ actually useful: he is an amazing computer hacker. With in minutes he had gotten into the computer, got the file we needed, and saved it into his phone. "Brizo is in room...532, the second floor." He stated proudly as we headed for the stairs.

"529...530...531...532! Found it!" Jason whispered exitedly as we tried to open the door. It was locked. "This is why I _always_ have a hair pin with me." Sara said as she picked the lock. We heard a satisfying click, and we walked into the room. The lights were on.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to watch _Wheel of Fortune_ here! An old woman sitting in a recliner scolded us. "Wait...are you Brizo?" Sid asked. We were all a little confused. "Yes, who else would I be? Now, what'da you want? My program's on commercial." Brizo said, motioning for one of us to talk. "I am Bella, Daughter of Neptune." I said as I stepped forward. "Ahhh...a Roman...this is different." Briza muttered under her breath. "So what do you want, Bella, daughter of...Neptune?" I kind of freaked out. How were you supposed to ask a goddess for her blessing? I hadn't practiced for this, so don't blame me for what happened next.

"Can I watch wheel of fortune with you?" I asked. Era, Pheonix, and Sara all looked kind of confused, while Sid, Lucas, Percy, and Jason were basicly dying with laughter. Brizo, however, grinned. "Sure! It's my favorite show, you know." She said, motioning me to sit down next to her recliner.

"So...Brizo," I started. She turned to look at me, and said, "Yes, go on, you can talk. It's on commercial again." "Well, I was wondering if you could give us your blessing." I said. "We need it in order to finish a quest, and it's kind of important." I finished and let out a big _whoosh _air. I had done it! So the next part shocked me even more than it shocks you.

"No! I won't give it to you. As soon as I give it to you, you'll all leave. This is the most company I've had centuries! And I'm not going to let it slip out of my hands that quickly." Brizo said, turning to me. So I tried something else. "Please? We'll make sure you have a visit from someone every year." Briza grinned. "Okay! You have my blessing! Just make sure someone visits every year until you all die!" Brizo said happily. "Now, you all know the rules, swear on the River Styx." We all sweared. and we snuck out of the room. What awaited us, however, was even worse than reruns of _Wheel of Fortune. _It was Achelois.

"Well, looks like you did sneak in." She smiled, but it wasn't a warm smile. It was a 'now you're in trouble' smille. "Gaea will be pleased." That's when we really freaked out. And then we did the worst thing possible. We ran.

"I will catch you! You should know that!" Achelois cried. Then she began to run. So I did the honerable thing. I stopped, turned around, and drew my sword.

"No! Keep running!" Everyone motioned for me to keep going, but I held my ground. As I raised my sword, a HUGE black wolf jumped onto Achelois and knocked her to the ground.

"Gah! You insignificant beast! Get off of me!" The wolf refused to get up. Then, Achelois went to hit the wolf, and the wolf got angry.

With a growl that shook the entire building, the wolf clawed Achelois in the stomach. With golden Ichor pouring from her side, Achelois grinned at us, which was really creepy.

"I'll be back. In might be in a couple years, it might be tomarrow. But I'll be back. And next time, I WILL destroy you." With a flash of silvery light, Achelois disappeared.

"Well, that was fun." I walked over to the wolf, who was wagging his tail. "He looks like Mrs. O'leary" Percy said as he walked up. "She's my pet...helhound." Then I realized this was true. The wolf did look like a helhound, but not as big. "Well, whatever he is, I'm naming him Timber. He saved my life." I patted Timber on his head and he gave a great woof, which also made the building shake. "Lets get out of here." Era said, and we all headed to the exit., Timber and I in the lead.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As we flew back to Camp Jupiter, the sky got stormy. Lightning flashed around us and we could hear the wind howling. Over the noise, Pheonix screamed, "What's happening?" The helicopter began to shake. Then it literally began to brake apart. I heard a shreik as we plummeted to Earth, and then I realized it was me. As we continued to fall, I heard seven other voices join mine, along with an unearthly howl.

_Crack!_ I shuddered hearing the sound, and looked around. What I saw sickened me. The helicopter was being torn apart. By _Venti._

As I balanced myself in the air (we all had started to float when the helicopter fell, none of us were wearing seatbelts), I drew my sword. Percy looked at me, then drew...a pen.

"REALLY?" I shreiked at him. What was he thinking? Draw mustaches on them and they'd leave? Then I saw him click it. It turned into a beautiful celestial bronze sword.

We looked around, Ghostly horses galloped around the 'copter. _"Venti" _I mouthed to Percy. He looked at me questionally, but prepared to fight.

Jason, however, knew exactly what v_enti _were. He drew his sword, and joined Percy and I in one of the most scariest fights I have ever been in.

Percy obviously didn't know how to fight _venti. _He would try to strike them with his sword, but they would just transport to another place. As he tried for the fifth time to stab one of the horses galloping around him, I wondered, _Why are we still falling?_

Then I realized how, and why we were still plummeting. We weren't. The _venti _had circled us long enough to create a tornado. Just perfect.

My thoughts were cut short when I saw Jason riding one of the horses. "What the...?" I muttered under my breath. As if hearing me, Jason screamed, "Catch them by surprise!"

I looked around for an unaware steed. Then I found one. Withour contemplating wheather this was a good idea or not, I ran up and mounted the horse.

It shreiked and stood up on its hind legs. I thought back to all of the western movies I'd seen, (which wasn't many) and I held on to the _venti's _mane. I finally had control over it.

I let the horse trot over to the fight. Percy had finally gotten the hang of killing the _venti, _and had taught the others how to, to. Jason was plowing through them with his sword. Sadly, I couldn't bring myself to kill any of the _venti_.

After they had killed the last of the _venti, _and Jason and I had set the ones we were riding go, We ran into yet _another _problem. Now that the _venti_ were gone, we had nothing holding the 'copter up. But, one good thing was, we were only four feet off the ground. Another good thing was that we were back at Roamer's Island.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As soon as we realized we were back at Roamer's Island, the animals rushed out of the forest. They were a little scared of Timber, (who wouldn't be?) but then they accepted him. Percy and Jason gazed up at the tree houses and asked the same stupid question I had asked when I first got here. "Are those tree houses?" We all answered yes. Then I thought about something else. I didn't have a tree house yet, but there were seven tree houses now...

I smiled as I saw Apollo climbing down the ladder on the newest tree house. "Welcome one and all to Bella's official tree house." He said as he hopped to the ground. "I'd like to show you around, but you're wanted up on Olympus.

Era's eyes widened. "But, they've shut off all communication with us! They havn't answered us, sent us messages, and they withdrew Director D from Camp Halfblood! Why have they all of a sudden requested us on Mt. Olympus?" In return, Apollo said, with mock anger, "I'm an Olympian, but I talk to you guys all the time!" But then his face got grim. "Anyway, they're not requesting all of you. Just Bella and Percy." He said, gesturing to us. Timber let out a wimper, and the other pets also looked uncomfortable. Percy got deathly pale, and I was pretty scared, too. If they had cut off all communication with us, save for a few Gods and Goddesses, then why were they asking for us on Mt. Olympus? I had a feeling that we were in a ton of trouble.

"I'm supposed to take you guys there." Apollo said, gesturing to his Jeep that was parked right under the main tree house. "But, since it's dark right now, it would be a little weird if regular mortals saw the sun in the middle of the night. We're going to have to fly really high, so that we look like a comet. He snapped his fingers and the jeep turned into a small, dark blue car. "It's fuel efficient." Percy and I climed into the back, and Apollo got into the driver's seat. As we lifted off, I looked back and saw everyone gazing up at us, as if it would be the last time they saw us.

We flew higher and higher, and it began to get harder and harder to breath. As we reached an elevation further up than any plane I've ever seen has flown, I passed out. When I woke up, we were parked right outside the Empire State Building.

As we walked up to the building, I saw that Percy's legs were shaking, but I couldn't blame him. Mine felt like jelly as well. We walked inside, and Apollo strolled into the elevator, dragging us along with him. He whispered a single word, and the wall on the opposite of the door opened up to reveal a solid gold elevator. Apollo pressed a button with the Olympian sign on it, and we flew upwards.

When the elevator finally came to a stop, I let out a gasp, and realized I had been holding my breath the entire time. As the door slid open, I took a shakey breath, and prepared myself for whatever was on the other side.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I wasn't expecting what I saw when the door opened.

A nice little village, leading up to a huge castle/mansion/court house. Minor Gods and Goddesses walked around, doing everyday buisness, like sword fighting, chariot races, and haggling down prices of nectar and ambrosia.

We walked through the street, Apollo leading us. Then we reached the castle/mansion/court house. We walked up a flight of marble stairs, and reached a huge wooded door, Apollo opened the door, ushered us inside, and walked in as well, shutting the door behind him.

The room we had walked was amazing, yet terrifying. The amazing part was all of the thrones. The thrones were in a U-shape, and decorated to fit each god or goddess. The terrifying part was the fact that all of the seats were empty. Every single one of the Olympians stood, arguing with eachother. But as soon as they saw me, everything calmed down. They grew grim, and each sat in their according throne.

Zeus spoke first. "You, Bellatrix Gable, have caused heaps of trouble, just by existing." He thundered, looking down at me. "You, Percy Jackson, have caused a lot of trouble. However, I will not kill either of you, as you aren't the ones to blame." He said, glaring at Hera, who blushed but did not refrain from speaking.

"This isn't just my fault, you know. You're too proud to learn from your mistakes! The reason I switched Percy and Jason around was because YOU WOULD'NT LISTEN. The world is at end, we could all just stop existing at any moment because of Gaea, but that's not all. You choose to ignore help where needed!" She shouted at Zeus. Then she gave me a empathetic look, as if she understood all of my problems. "And you. It's not you're fault you exist. And it's not your fault you decend from basicly all of the major gods and goddesses." She said to me. I gave her a blank stare. What the heck did she mean? I was 'decended from all of the major gods and goddesses'? How is that possible? She must of read my mind, because then she said, "You mean you didn't know? Ah, well, I'll tell you. You're decended from all of us. All of your ancestors are either demigods or godly beings, right up to back when Hercules strangled the Neamean Lion."

Zeus' eyes widened. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but Hera cut him off. "Don't even _THINK _about saying something. You're in way to much trouble as it is. The only thing you can do is apologize, and yes, ask for help. Or demand. I don't care which. Point is, we need help if we're going to defeat Gaea, and the Romans and the Greeks are the only ones who are going to help us."

Zeus hung his head. "Sadly, my wife is right. I have been overcome with pride. We need your help to defeat Gaea. Will you help us?" Hera shot a glare at him, and he said quickly, "Also, I apologize. You can have Dionysus back. He's a pain here, anyway." Dionysus got up with mock hurt on his face. "What? I thought I was your favorite." He walked over to Percy and I, and smiled at Percy. "Why, hello, Peter."

"Anyway," Zeus said, turning to Apollo, "Can you take them all back to Camp Jupiter? I hear they'll be recieving medals." Apollo nodded and motioned for us to fallow him outside. Just as the huge wooded door was closing, one of the gods slipped outside with us. Percy looked happy to see him. Then I realized the man looked like Percy. Dark hair and sea-green eyes. Then, I realized, this was Poseidon. Apollo noticed Poseidon, and told us, "Hey, I'll wait next to the elevator. Meet me there." He walked down the steps and into the street.

"So...nice to see you Percy." Poseidon said akwardly. Then he turned to me. "Bella. I haven't seen you since-" But then I cut him off. "Since I was two? Yeah, I know! My mom died because she went insane, probably after you told her you were a god! I grew up in a foster home because of you!" I spat at him. How could he even think I wanted to see him?

Poseidon's eyes grew sad. He said quietly, "Percy had the same reaction when he first met me. In fact-" But I cut him off again. "I don't want to hear this. I have nothing more to say to you." I stormed off into the street, even though I had no idea where I would go. I spotted one of those really cool stores that sells stuff like oracle cards and ouiji boards, so I threw open the door and walked inside.

I walked around the store, Vials of different liquids sat on a book shelf, with a warning sign that said," Warning: Poisonous to most mammals!" I decided to steer clear of that bookshelf and walked on to the next, which held small, smooth, darkly colored oval stones. One caught my eye, an emerald, shimmering green stone. I took it to the counter, I rang the little bell, and an old woman came from the back room behind the counter. "May I help you?" She asked. I set the stone on the counter. She smiled crookedly and said, "That will be one drachma, please." I dug through my pockets, and found one dull drachma, then set it in the palm of her hand. I walked out and stuck the stone in my pocket, which is why I didn't see the stone flash a bright white light before returning to its original color.

As soon as I made it back to the golden elevator thing that would take the Roamers and I back, I was bombarded with questions. I answered all of them, and we continued on our way back to the mortal world.


End file.
